Jaune Arc/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Official Graphics Concept Art ProductionDiary2_01084.png|Early Jaune concept art, taken from the Volume 2 Production Diary 2. Official Designs Jaune and Pyrrha Credits002.png|Jaune and Pyrrha's silhouettes during the ending credits of "The Emerald Forest" jaune valentine.jpg|Jaune's Valentine's Day card V2 05 00086.png|Jaune and Pyrrha ending credits fan art by "45CALBRKILLR". Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Turnaround Models jaune-turnaround.png|Jaune turnaround from Monty's Facebook. Official Videos File:Monty Oum Jaune Arc Rig Testing Twitter YORB1.png|Jaune's silhouette, alongside the rest of JNPR, as tweeted by Monty Oum. Jaune Arc.png|Artist's official rendition of Jaune model with minor changes in the final version. BQ0j9a9CEAE1uNA.png Dem Shoes.png|Jaune's new shoes, courtesy of Monty Bj4EP3qCYAAtcRG.jpg.jpg|Monty playing around with the scenes, and getting random results Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer V2t 9.png|Still trying... V2t 14.png V2t 47.png|Where am I going to find a nice, quirky girl to dance with? Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102 The Shining Beacon_00602.png|Jaune viewing the statue in front of Beacon Academy 1102 The Shining Beacon_00633.png|Full shot of Team JNPR 1102 The Shining Beacon_00726.png|Jaune in front of Beacon. Ruby Rose 1101 Ruby Rose_19269.png|Airsickness. It's a thing. 1101_Ruby_Rose_19384.png|Don't mind me. Just trying to find a bin. The Shining Beacon 1102 The Shining Beacon_01441.png|Throwing up upon landing at Beacon Academy. 1102 The Shining Beacon_06839.png|Giving a helping hand to Ruby. 1102 The Shining Beacon_08130.png|"Woah! Is that a scythe?!" 1102 The Shining Beacon_08493.png|Showing off his family heirloom to Ruby. 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_08582.png|Who needs a cool weapon when my sheath can become a shield? 1102 The Shining Beacon_08593.png|Showing his sheath/shield to Ruby. The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_01048.png|Ruby and Jaune entering Beacon Academy's auditorium... 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_01382.png|"Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_03736.png|I think she likes me. I should hit on her tomorrow. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_06031.png|His full body pajamjams are complete with bunny slippers! The First Step 1104_The_First_Step_05898.png|Weiss derps hard as Jaune intrudes on the perfect plan. 1104 The First Step_06220.png|How failure to interpret body language causes only trouble. 1104_The_First_Step_06677.png|I'm against this newfound ship, stop this at once! 1104 The First Step_07296.png|OMG! That was... you? 1104 The First Step_07705.png|Out of his league and he knows it. 1104_The_First_Step_08681.png|Defeated! 1104_The_First_Step_09187.png|And darn it, I was so close... The First Step, Pt.2 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_5203.png|It's either Crater Face or Vomit Boy. Your choice, Weiss. 1105 The First Step Pt.2_5641.png|Saved by the cereal mascot. 1105 The First Step Pt.2_5724.png|Trading jabs with Pyrrha. 1105 The First Step Pt.2_5907.png|... I think it's love. The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest_07001.png|Treading along the Emerald Forest with Pyrrha. 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_06989.png|Always look ahead of you... 1106 The Emerald Forest_07015.png|POW! Right in the kisser! 1106 The Emerald Forest_07073.png|Ouch... 1106 The Emerald Forest_10675.png|Trusting in the girl. 1106 The Emerald Forest_11233.png|Pyrrha as she unlock Jaune's Aura. 1106 The Emerald Forest_11927.png|Is this what they mean by afterglow!? The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_4715.png|Do you think this is it? 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_4716.png|Outside the Death Stalker's cave 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_4799.png|Please give me five paces more! 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_5193.png|There goes the torch... 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_6120.png|The relic? 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_6157.png|It's so beautiful! 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_6597.png|...Oh 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_7040.png|Screaming like a girl... for a good reason 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_7164.png|It's not the Relic, Pyrrha! 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_7469.png|Jaune trying to learn how to fly... once again Players and Pieces 1108_Players_and_Pieces_01900.png|Mid air collision 1108_Players_and_Pieces_02278.png|Stuck to a tree, again 1108 Players and Pieces_05097.png|To catch a Snow Angel 1108_Players_and_Pieces_05284.png|"Just dropping in?" 1108_Players_and_Pieces_05494.png|I really didn't think this through 1108_Players_and_Pieces_05655.png|"My hero..." "My back..." 1108_Players_and_Pieces_09936.png|Taking the Relic 1108 Players and Pieces_11027.png|Watching the Nevermore whilst Pyrrha watches him 1108 Players and Pieces_12649.png|Separated from Ren and Pyrrha 1108 Players and Pieces_12881.png|I like your enthusiasm, but I'm not as crazy as you 1108 Players and Pieces_13240.png|Don't worry Jaune, you'll become a bird some day. 1108 Players and Pieces_15292.png|Rallying the team to attack the Death Stalker 1108 Players and Pieces_15402.png|''CHARGE!!!'' 1108 Players and Pieces_15507.png|That shield really works! 1108 Players and Pieces_16189.png|"Nora, nail it!" 1108 Players and Pieces_19486.png|Bye-bye Birdie... 1108 Players and Pieces_20770.png|The birth of Team JNPR 1108 Players and Pieces_20771.png|"Congratulations, young man." The Badge and The Burden 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_4852.png|Team JNPR glancing outside their dorm The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_03832.png|What's wrong with her? Jaunedice 1111 Jaunedice_1047.png|Cardin VS. Jaune 1111 Jaunedice_1135.png|Exhausted Jaune 1111 Jaunedice_1385.png|Take this, ground! 1111 Jaunedice_1411.png|How can you be so quick if you're so huge?! 1111 Jaunedice_1707.png|Clash with Cardin 1111 Jaunedice_2039.png|Lost the duel with Cardin 1111 Jaunedice_2347.png|Down and out 1111 Jaunedice_2676.png|Jaune's Aura level 1111_Jaunedice_4129.png|RWBY and JNPR, eating together 1111 Jaunedice_4622.png|Deep in thought of his loss. 1111 Jaunedice_5040.png|"Name one time he's 'bullied' me!" Jaune, really? 1111 Jaunedice_5721.png|There's that time he dropped your book... 1111 Jaunedice_5909.png|...Stuck your shield on the door... 1111 Jaunedice_6358.png|...And launched you to some random place. 1111 Jaunedice_7935.png|I just want to be alone. Jaunedice, Pt.2 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_01065.png|Sleeping during history class 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_02685.png|Fear the mighty triangular paper! 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_02941.png|Caught by the professor 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_03160.png|Trying to cover himself...and failing 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_05141.png|Please, not detention! 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_06748.png|Depression 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_07349.png|I was just introduced a few episodes ago, it's too soon. 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_08791.png|I'm not who you think I am. 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_08836.png|I don't deserve to be here. 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_08922.png|I lied. 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_10055.png|If the hot stuff offers you help... 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_10122.png|...you refuse? 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_11215.png|Uh oh... 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_11874.png|Bro hug! 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_12366.png|From tonight onwards, we're gonna be best buddies, Jaune! Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall_02543.png|Jaune sulking outside Team JNPR's dorm room 1113_Forever_Fall_03086.png|Time for an intervention! 1113_Forever_Fall_03558.png|Ruby's leadership speech isn't very reassuring at first. 1113 Forever Fall_04259.png|You've got mail! 1113 Forever Fall_05727.png|Jaune either stepped on poo or he bumped into Cardin 1113 Forever Fall_05802.png|It's the latter... 1113 Forever Fall_07010.png|Jaune collapses after collecting sap for the heroically lazy Team CRDL 1113 Forever Fall_07099.png|"I think I'm allergic to this stuff." 1113 Forever Fall_09967.png|Jaune gets ready to throw sap at Pyrrha. 1113 Forever Fall_10086.png|"No." 1113 Forever Fall_10224.png|After impulsively throwing the sap at Cardin, he panics. 1113 Forever Fall_10374.png|Protect me jazz hands! Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_01015.png|Some things are more important than an easy life 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_01074.png|Not the face...! Ouch! 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_01684.png|Jaune just doesn't care anymore 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_01759.png|Super Saiyan Jaune! Aura unleashed! 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_01948.png|Jaune's hands glow with Aura 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_02102.png|Jaune found the courage to fight back his bully. 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_02791.png|Eep! Don't hurt me! 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_04474.png|To stand between an enemy and a monster 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_04681.png|Defending your bully? 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_04769.png|It turns out he does know how to use that stuff 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_04909.png|I think I made him mad... 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_05331.png|Better move to a more defensive strategy... 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_05665.png|...or not 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_05705.png|The moment when Jaune has shown his worth 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_05885.png|Luckily, my shield will protect me! 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_05937.png|It was super-effective! A Critical Hit! 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_05989.png|JAUNE defeated GIANT URSA! +3500 EXP! 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_06948.png|Now he knows he can fight 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_07209.png|A bully humbled 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_07244.png|Maybe the start of something new? 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_07602.png|Mess with my team... my friends... and we're going to have a problem 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_08231.png|Sorry is the hardest word 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_09120.png|"Pyrrha... wait!" 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_09586.png|The smile of a girl who's got what she wanted 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_09745.png|Lesson One: 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_09848.png|Your stance is all wrong 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_10057.png|So, let's work on that, okay? We have a whole mid-season break to do so Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00936.png|Jaune holding Pyrrha's shoulder 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00944.png|Team JNPR stands together Best Day Ever V2_01_00019.png V2_01_00022.png|Hear no evil. V2_01_00026.png|The people here are the coolest. V2_01_00039.png|Duck! I mean, Turkey! V2_01_00053.png|Why didn't I just become a farmer? V2_01_00054.png V2_01_00055.png V2_01_00061.png Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00014.png V2_02_00015.png|I wonder if this comic has something to help me with Weiss? V2_02_00020.png|Yea, Pyrrha got my back! V2_02_00023.png A Minor Hiccup V2_03_00003.png|Hitting on Weiss again. V2_03_00005.png|Rejected again. Extracurricular V2 05 00069.png|Jaune Arc: Fighter, Lover, Musician. V2 05 00070.png|"When the guy from the Internet did this move, girls at the crowd cheered." V2 05 00072.png|Give me a second to figure a way to make that last line rhyme... never mind. V2 05 00073.png|Achievement Unlocked: Make Weiss Facepalm. V2 05 00075.png|Training with Pyrrha V2 05 00076.png Burning the Candle V2_06_00016.png|Ren, I need your help. V2_06_00017.png|A discussion between bros. V2_06_00018.png|It's kind of hard to talk if you're not paying attention Ren. V2_06_00020.png|Nora, I said headphones ON!!! V2_06_00021.png V2_06_00035.png|A rose by any other name is still for Weiss. Dance Dance Infiltration Vol2Ep7SC1.png|To the Socially Awkward. V2 07 00007.png|Hold my punch. V2 07 00009.png|Maybe he is about to feel the clue? Vol2Ep7SC2.png|So, I still don't have a clue. V2 07 00011.png|Look, I just got a clue, so I'm going to pass it to you to save you the work. V2 07 00018.png|I gave my word. Vol2Ep7SC5.png|May I have this dance? Abouttodance.png|SHIPPING INTENSIFIES V2 07 00022.png|Team RWBY comes up with Attack combos, we come up with Choreographies. V2 07 00023.png|The dip. V2 07 00043.png|Sitting like a proper Lady. Field Trip V2_08_00033.png V2_08_00037.png Search and Destroy V2_09_00005.png V2_09_00008.png|Saving the world? Sounds exciting. V2_09_00011.png|Oooh, junior badges. V2_09_00013.png V2_09_00014.png Breach V2 12 00001.png|♫ That's a big Ursa ♫ V2 12 00002.png|Hello, this is Jaune Arc. How can I help you? V2 12 00003.png V2 12 00004.png V2 12 00006.png|Something doesn't feel right. V2 12 00007.png|That's not a good sign. V2 12 00025.png|Pyrrha, that's my line. V2 12 00027.png|There's something bad behind me, isn't there? V2 12 00030.png|Time to show off the results of my training. V2 12 00071.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Jaune Arc images